20 Questions
by faithinfools
Summary: Modern Fanfic where Darcy and Lizzie get forced by their sister/bestfriend to attend their Charity event... a speed dating event...


What happens when Lizzie and Darcy are forced to go to their sister's/best friend's charity event... a speed dating event...

Bit of a modern one-shot. Wish me luck. It's my first fanfiction. Feel free to R&R and don't forget to have a little

faithinfools.

* * *

It was a Saturday. William Darcy could relax. He was in for a day of relaxation, finally after spending the week in a ridiculous number of conferences and board meetings. He closed his eyes, laying back on leather couch in the lounge room of his large townhouse in New York after a good hour long run. His peace was disrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?"

"Will?"

"Bingley?"

"I'm just calling to remind you that you agreed to go to the charity event with me tonight." He said cheerfully. Will groaned. He had no idea how he had done it but Charles Bingley was an extraordinare. He had managed to get Will Darcy, the hottest and richest bachelor under 30 to go to a speed dating event.

"Why am I even going again?"

"Because I asked you? Come on Darce, I have to have at least one friend here. Jane's bringing some of her friends." Charlie said in a dreamy voice. Will had almost forgotten about Charles' new angel. He always had one that he was 'in love' with and Darcy had always had to pick up the pieces every single time.

"Are you sure it's not because I owe you a favour and this is what you decided to use it on?"

"That too but seriously, please?"

"I don't have much of a choice here do I?"

"Ummmm... Nope not really. Anyway I have to go help set up. I'll see you at 7 tonight."

"Fine."

"Bye Will," Charlie said in his ever happy voice.

"Bye Charlie."

It was official. He had no idea how Charles had done it but he had just gotten William Darcy to hate Saturdays.

* * *

"Why are you making me go?"

"Because you're my sister and this is the first time I've been able to help out with a charity event this big."

"But why am I the one doing the speed dating?"

"Because you're the one that insists on not having a boyfriend."

"It's kind of hard when you travel for a living Janey."

"I know Lizzie, I know." Jane pouted. She put on her best puppy dog eyes and looked up at her younger sister. "Please Lizzie?" Lizzie sighed. She couldn't refuse her sister when she did the puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Though Jane you know that I should be the one taking the photos of the event because you know, I am a photographer you know."

"I know. I just think this will be more fun. Charlie thinks so too. He's bringing his best friend."

"Right. Charlie is going to get a piece of my mind. How dare he turn my sister against me!" Lizzie cried in mock indignation. Jane laughed.

"Come on Lizzie, give it a chance."

"Yes mum." Jane smiled.

"Thanks Lizzie, I have to go help set up now."

"You do know it's not until 7 tonight and its 10:30 in the morning now? Are you sure you're not going early just to see a certain someone with a lean build, who has blonde hair, blue eyes and looks exactly like you but male? In other words are you sure you're not going just to see one Charles Bingley?" Jane blushed.

"No I actually have to be there." Jane picked up her keys and started towards the door before she remembered. "Oh and Lizzie?"

"Yeah?"

"Wear something nice, and by nice I mean a dress." Lizzie pouted from her position on the couch.

"Fine."

"Thanks Lizzie. Love you." Lizzie smiled.

"Love you too Jane."

* * *

"Bingley why on Earth did I agree to do this with you again?"

"No Darce, you're doing it, I have to observe to make sure that the event goes well." Will groaned again.

"Oh! There's Jane, I'm going to say hi. I wonder who that woman next to her is." Will looked up to see a petite woman in a one-shoulder red dress, accentuating her thin frame. Her auburn hair pulled up neatly into a chignon at the back of her neck and very little make up on, she looked stunning, to Will at least. He watched her as she laughed at something Bingley's Jane said and as she scanned the room, her eyes caught his for a moment before she looked away. They were hazel with such a fierce fire in them. Will shook his head. He had no idea what had just come over him but looked back at Bingley.

"What?"

"Will listen. Here's your name tag and your sheet of paper telling you which table and who you are meeting and here's the rating and score sheet with an extra one for phone numbers and stuff in case you get lucky." Bingley winked. He started walking towards Jane before turning back to his friend. "Oh and Will?"

"Yeah?"

"At least try and have fun okay?" Will sighed.

"For you Bingley. Only for you." Charles beamed and went off to cuddle with his girlfriend, hugging the girl in the red dress and talking to her before taking Jane away from her.

* * *

Lizzie sighed. It was going to be a long night. She had hoped that Jane would have forgotten her but it was not to be. To make it worse Jane had forced her to wear her never before worn red dress that she had bought while she was in London the year before. Jane had taken the special effort to spice Lizzie up and make her look presentable.

When they had walked into the hall she had suddenly felt all eyes on her but she shook off the feeling. She had teased Jane wondering where Charlie was. He was like a magnet. As soon as Jane was in the room he would suddenly come out of nowhere and claim her immediately. As Jane talked her eyes scanned over the room taking in all of the people surrounding her she suddenly spotted Charlie and smiled. He was perfect for her sister and she loved him in a completely platonic way.

She turned her attention to the tall and brooding man standing next to him. He looked as if he had had his beloved pet dog away from him. She sighed. Well, she had to admit he was gorgeous at least. He had dark brown hair, a tall lean build, but was still muscular and his face would have been a lovely distraction had it not been in a scowl. She looked up and suddenly caught his eyes. They were an astonishing shade of blue, so stunning yet incredibly icy. She continued scanning the room before seeing Charles leave his friend and begin to walk over. She smiled at Jane.

"Your Prince Charming is coming." She teased. Jane blushed bright red to match Lizzie's dress.

"Lizzie." She hissed. But Lizzie could only laugh. Jane was too kind hearted to do anything serious to her.

"Hello Ladies. Jane you look stunning, I mean you look beautiful yourself Lizzie." He stuttered. Both girls laughed

"Don't worry Charlie, I know just as well as you do that Jane is much more of a beautiful angel than I am." He smiled at her and went to hug her.

"Is it alright if I steal Jane away, we've got to go help set up some stuff."

"Sure…. Set up some stuff… Got it." Lizzie winked at Jane conspicuously which made both parties blush. As they left Lizzie sighed again. It really was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen. It is time to start. Please head over to the table that you are assigned to and wait for further instructions. At each table you have 5 minutes to get to know each other. Ready, steady, go!"

Will looked at his watch impatiently. He had been through 8 pointless rounds of speed dating already and this was his ninth. He had had his fair share of interesting ladies to speak with but none of them had shared his passions. They had all been interested in his… physical attributes more than anything else. That and his money. The one he was talking to right now wasn't too bad but still, he felt bored. She was a blonde, and was wearing so much make up that he could've stuck a knife through it and still wouldn't have touched her skin. It was laid on that thick. The 5 minutes was almost up. He looked back at his card. Table 9 was next, he was to meet with one Elizabeth Bennet. Funny. Wasn't Bingley's girlfriend's last name Bennet? He shook the thought out of his head and waited until the bell rung, frustration almost peaking out of his normal mask of indifference that he usually wore so as not to get any attention. The bell rung and he made his way over to Table 9 and waited. Finally the end of it all. He was eager to get this over with and head back home where he could relax and possibly get his cousin over.

* * *

Lizzie was bored. Seriously bored. There had been not one intelligent conversation she had had with anyone at all. She looked at the clock. 30 seconds to go. She had had her fair share of bad dates. Most of them either tried to show off and failed miserably or they had been staring at her boobs the whole time. She was infuriated by the whole thing. The guy who she had now was nice enough but there was no real spark between them, she could find no real connection and as she stared down at her sheet of paper she looked at her schedule. Next was Table 9 with William Darcy. She wondered who he was. The name sounded awfully familiar but she couldn't put her finger on to who it could be. Finally the bell rung and she slowly made her way over to Table 9.

* * *

Will sat down at the table and waited for her to come. Will looked up to see the same girl in the red dress come over towards him.

"Hi. I'm Elizabeth Bennet, you must be William Darcy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

"It's Lizzie."

"It's Will." He looked completely put out and bored out of his mind.

"You were forced here too?" He looked up surprised that she could tell.

"That obvious huh?" He said sheepishly. She nodded. "Who were you forced by?"

"My sister, Jane."

"Charlie's Jane?"

"Oh you're Charlie's friend, the one he always speaks about." Her brain clicked in recognition. He looked surprised and they lapsed into an awkward silence.

"20 Questions?"

"What?"

"20 questions? To you know, get to know each other better or something? I don't know…" She sighed. Making conversation with this man was harder than she thought.

"Sure." She looked up surprised.

"Favourite colour."

"Black. Yours?"

"Blue. Favourite movie?"

"Don't have one."

"Well that's boring." He shrugged. "Favourite animal?"

"Dogs, yours?"

"Same. Family?"

"Do you mean close family or…?"

"Yeah close family."

"One sister and one cousin."

"No parents?"

"Dead."

"Oh… Sorry…" She said as he continued to stare at her intently.

"I've had a long time to grieve. What about you? Family?" He said dismissively.

"4 sisters and 2 parents and unfortunately no dogs. Names?"

"Georgiana and Richard."

"Pets?"

"One dog."

"Name?"

"Mr. Owen. You?" She raised a quizzical eyebrow at him, waiting. "It was when Georgie was 9."

"I don't have a pet luckily and I would not have named it Mr. Owen. Job?"

"CEO, what would you have called your pet dog then?"

"Elinor. Favourite book?" He was continuing to stare at her and it unnerved her greatly though she didn't know why.

"A Tale of Two Cities."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes, why?"

"No reason."

"What about yours?"

"Huh?"

"Favourite book?"

"Sense and sensibility. I always had a thing for Jane Austen."

"Hmmm. That's where the dog's name came from?"

"Yeah. Favourite fruit?"

"Strawberries."

"Oh snap!" She said and laughed at his amused expression.

"Favourite food?"

"Pasta by the mile. You?"

"Italian as well, though which dish I'm not so sure…" She said thinking. "Birthday?"

"The 4th of April. Yours?"

" The 27th of September. Age?"

"28 but that's today."

"I know. Why should a girl reveal her age to someone she just met?"

"Well then Happy Birthday. Isn't that the purpose of this game?"

"Thanks. Apparently so. 24 today. Favourite coloured eyes?"

"Hazel, ones that change colours in different lights like yours do." She started surprised as he stared at her intensely.

"What are you thinking about right now?"

"How good you look in that dress. Especially those legs." He said unabashedly. She just stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because you're gorgeous and everyone deserves a compliment on their birthday. I'm sorry I didn't mention it earlier but the topic was going to come up sooner or later."

"What are you doing?" She asked as he picked up his jacket from around the back of his chair.

"Taking you out."

"Oh." She said confused.

"Wanna leave this place? I promise Italian food and I'll pay." He said in a teasing voice. She laughed and nodded.

"Though I'll pay for my food."

"No you won't."

"Yes I will, there's no reason that I shouldn't."

"It's your birthday and it's my birthday treat to you."

"Fine." She huffed. He smiled smugly. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes. You are too you know."

"Are what?"

"Stubborn."

"I know…" A pregnant silence had lapsed. "Well that makes two of us." They looked at each other and cracked up laughing as they walked out of the hall out into the dark night.

As they left the hall, the didn't notice as a pair of blondes watched them leave with interest as they turned to each other and smiled.

"My sister is going to die when she hears he took another girl out that isn't her." One said to the other. The other just smiled politely, trying to hide her laugh behind her hand, not succeeding very well as she looked at her partner.

"Come on, let's go and follow their lead. Yum Cha?"

"Oh Charlie, that would be wonderful." She beamed at him as they grabbed their coats and walked out into the night.

* * *

"God I love Italian. Your place is huge Will."

"Mmmmm. Apparently it is." He said as he settled on the couch in the lounge room. He looked expectantly up at her and patted the seat next to him. She smiled and went to sit next to him.

"Hey Will?"

"Mmmm?"

"I'm glad I went tonight."

"So am I, if I hadn't I wouldn't have met you. That would have been something that I wouldn't have been able to bare." She smiled. He turned on the TV and they settled down to watch something that they both agreed on in silence. She looked up at him with contentment. The dinner had been amazing and they had learnt a lot about each other, often arguing over their different opinions in the same debate.

"Will?"

"Yes Elizabeth?"

"You know how we played 20 questions?"

"Yes?"

"I only asked 18 questions that were actually about you."

"Want to finish the game?"

"Yes. What are your intentions?"

"Isn't that what your dad is supposed to ask of me?"

"Yes but answer the question. I'm asking you."

"To get your phone number, ask you out on another date and another date until you end up being completely mine and then get you to marry me, move to Pemberley permanently, have kids and live there until we get old and frail." She just stared at him shocked. "You bring something out of me that no one else has Elizabeth. Something that excites me and also scares me. I think I might love you. I never thought that love at first sight exists but apparently it does. You complete me. I've never felt so content in my life than the last 4 hours that I have spent with you. Elizabeth, so yes those are my intentions." He stared at her intently, trying to read her face.

"I have one more question."

"Ask away."

"Kiss me?"

"With pleasure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

woooooo! Finished! How'd you like that? I know it's not great but give me a chance?

Please R&R.

Faithinfools


End file.
